


The Fundamentals of Interdimensional Dating

by AkaB (UrbanCuntemporary)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cynthia is a stickler for Earth 1 dating rules, F/M, Fluff, Smut, but Cisco doesn't really mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanCuntemporary/pseuds/AkaB
Summary: Long distance was a bit of an understatement, but they're making it work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways I love these two so....

The next time he saw her was at Jitters, because of course it was. She was reclined in a corner booth, eyes trained on him like she'd been waiting for him to notice her. And it was a little ridiculous how much he didn't hesitate at all to take a seat across from her, because, well. He was happy to see her. Plain and simple. 

"You run outta coffee already?" he smirked. It had been maybe a month since she left. But he wasn't counting at all. 

She gave a small smile, eyes making a quick sweep over all of him. "No." 

Now, that made his heart pick up, and he took a sip of his coffee to keep himself from blurting something presumptuous. 

It was weird. How _not_ weird it was to lapse into idle conversation with her. Missouri was a lot more boring on her Earth than his, she'd told him. And Detroit, where she lived when she wasn't on a mission, was one of America's most thriving cities. And he told her about some of the projects he'd been working on, because she probably didn't know that he was an engineer. He told her that his powers might be getting stronger, now that he was using them more. Which he hadn't really told anyone, but he figured it was something she'd appreciate.  

"You were right," he admitted with a nod. "I have been holding myself back." 

She chuckled. "I know it." 

Cisco rolled his eyes.

"So," she said, leaning forward to rest her cheek on her palm, "How's the novelist?"

He snorted, "Annoying as hell. _Still_. You'd think after saving his life he'd get my name right at least." 

She hummed. "I'm not surprised. You know I had to read his whole damn book to find him here? Every word," she scoffed, "The writing wasn't  _terrible_ , but the man truly needs to humble himself." 

"Understatement," he said, chuckling slightly. 

She cocked her head. "Do you regret it at all?" It was an honest question, no heat, just curiosity. 

"No," he said easily, "Couldn't just let him die, no matter how annoying he is, no matter how much he..." reminded him of the Wellses that had fucked him over in the past, genius or not. He shook that thought away. "He's irritating, but he's a part of the team. We look out for each other. Always. And one day," he nodded, "one day, when he's needed, HR will have to look out for one of us. He'll have to." 

She smiled, but there was a sadness to it, like the one she gave him right before their big showdown. "That blind loyalty is gonna get you hurt one of these days." 

"Mm, too late." 

Her eyebrows shot up."Yeah?"

"I try not to dwell on it," he shrugged. He regarded her curiously. "And you? You ever been loyal to anything?"

"I'm loyal to justice," she said, sitting up straighter.  

He almost laughed, but then, he wasn't sure if she was joking. "I mean to a person. To  _people_." 

She leaned away, took a big sip of her coffee, swallowed hard before she said, "Once."

He frowned, but didn't press on. Instead he sighed, "People just need someone to believe in them. And then they'll step up. Even jackasses like HR. I did. You," he smiled, "I mean you had to have seen  _something_ in me right? I knew you wouldn't kill me that night. And not because I thought I'd win." 

"You were a formidable adversary," she said, but didn't deny it. Instead, she switched gears. "When are we going on our date?"

He blinked, and breathed in a mouthful of coffee. "W-what?" he choked.

"Our date," she said slowly. "It was maybe the third thing you said to me. I shot F. Scott and you asked me out. In that order." 

He ignored the urge to ask if F. Scott Fitzgerald had the same significance on E19. "Is that why you're here? To ask me on a date?"

"No," she rolled her eyes, "I came to  _remind_ you that you asked me on a date. Since you've clearly forgotten."

Well, no, he hadn't. At all. He'd just figured there was long-distance and there was  _this._ But the look on her face told him she was wholly unimpressed with that reasoning. 

"So do you wanna like," he shrugged, laughed a little, "do you wanna see a movie tonight, or something?"

A slow smile spread on her face. "You can call me Cynthia, by the way," she said.  

  

* * *

 

Cynthia was wearing a pretty pink blouse under a dark red leather jacket and Cisco realized that he'd never seen her in any color that wasn't black. And once he realized that he couldn't stop looking at her, even once the movie had started. At least until she started throwing popcorn at him.

"I knew it," she said, jutting her chin in the air as they walked out of the theatre. 

Cisco rolled his eyes, "You didn't know it."

"Yes I did, when nobody would talk to him? Totally knew."

"One of the biggest plot twists in cinematic history and you knew?"

"I abso _l_ _utely_ knew." 

"Do you know how many letters Bruce Willis probably gets from fans  _lying_ that they knew the whole time?"

She shrugged, "Well Bruce is gonna have to suck it up. Because I'm not lying." 

"You know what, I'm just gonna agree to disagree because otherwise I  _will_ argue with you about this all night."

"Live in denial, then," she shrugged again.

"I plan to," he said, tossing his drink in the nearest trashcan. He turned and saw Cynthia had slowed to a stop. 

Cisco eyed her, "You okay?"

She just stared at him, her gaze narrowing. And there was a horrifying moment where he wondered if there was snot on his face, because that was the kind of luck he had and it was cold as shit outside. 

"You're freaking me out, here." 

"You're really cute," she said finally. 

He smiled, like he did every time she said it. "I do my best." 

She stepped closer, then, gait so determined that he stepped back, and back and back until he felt the cold concrete of the theatre against his shoulders. 

"I think you're cute, too," he said softly.

"I know you do," she smiled, tilting her head so she could look into his eyes from this close. 

"Well," he swallowed, "Good. Just making sure you knew." He blinked. "You have so many freckles."

That made her smile."On your Earth you're supposed to kiss at the end of the first date," she said informatively. And the urge to ask if she'd bought a manual on Earth 1 dating disintegrated the second her eyes fell to his lips. 

"Rules are rules, I guess," he breathed, ducking his head slightly.  

The kiss kind of took him by surprise. Mostly because he half expected her to trust-fall back into a breach like she did the last time. Also because her mouth met his with a gentleness that he wouldn't have associated with her on another day. She tasted like root beer and popcorn, and his heart was beating at an embarrassing rate and he was pretty sure she could feel and/or hear it. 

She pulled back, and the dimple in her cheek popped when she rolled her lips in. "Well, that was nice," she said cooly, even though there was a flush on her cheeks that he didn't have the heart to call her on.

Then glanced at her watch, frowned,"I gotta head back," she said, before her smirk slid back into place. "Until next time, Cisco."

"Cynthia," he nodded. 

She flicked her wrist, and a breach rippled open, because she didn't seem to care about dimension hopping in the middle of the street. It folded around her and then she was gone. 

"Cynthia," he murmured to himself. He took a breath, letting himself sag against the wall for a moment. Then he straightened up and headed home. 

 

* * *

 

Cisco grunted when he hit the ground. Again.

"I feel like you're not taking this seriously," Cynthia said, bouncing slightly on her toes. 

Their second date had _started_ out like any normal couple's would. The plan was to go for ice cream, and then to go to the park. Cisco wanted to introduce her to coffee ice cream, and her reaction was priceless and worth it and was filed away as one of the best things he'd ever seen. 

Somehow they'd gotten on the topic of speedsters, and she'd talked about how many she'd faced in the past--how many she'd been tasked to collect in the past--and he let it slip that he may well be developing a complex since each one he met seemed to be scarier than the last. She'd gotten this look in her eye, then. A look he wasn't too familiar with yet but made his hair stand up nonetheless. 

And that was how their ice cream date ended up being a training date, featuring Cynthia whooping his ass in a public park.

"It's kind of hard not to take this seriously when you're not pulling your punches. At all."

"Hey, you _agreed_ to this," she said, stepping closer.  

"Yeah." He rolled onto his back. "But I thought it was gonna be like, sexy training you know? Like 'oh look, I blocked your punch and now your face is so close to mine, let's make out.'"

 She snorted, then surprised him by kneeling down and straddling his hips. She smirked down at him, "This more what you pictured?"

"Well, except in my mind we were in one of Star Labs'  _many_ private training rooms and not in a park with young children." 

She looked around, shrugged. Then she sighed, "I just want you to be prepared. No more," she pressed a gentle hand to his heart, "vibrating hands through the chest." 

"Oh," he smiled, covering her hand with his, "Well, that's actually kinda sweet." She smiled back. 

"Plus," she leaned forward, moving her hands to settle on either side of his head for support, "we can't tempt ourselves." 

"No, of course not," he nodded quickly, almost completely distracted by the way her hair fell in curtain around their heads. Then, "Wait-what can't we tempt ourselves with?"

She licked her lips before she answered, because torturing him was like breathing for her, "Well, we could have sex today, ya know? We could have sex right now. Just _go at it_ in the back of your van-"

"-Sound argument, great thesis-"

"-But, it's Earth 1 custom to consummate a new relationship on the third date," she sighed, pulling back to sit up again. "So, we'll wait." 

He squeezed his eyes shut, if only to will his brain cells back to life, "Okay but they're more like guidelines than customs.  _Loose_ guidelines-like Terms of Service-"

"You don't follow the Terms of Service guidelines?"

"I'm just saying, it's not against the rules if you wanna do it before the third date," he said. 

She frowned. "I know that."

"Okay?"

She smirked."But I'm gonna make you wait anyway." 

He chuckled, "Okay." 

"Now," she rose to her feet, flipping her hair away from her face as she went,"Get up and fight me." 

 

* * *

 

Cisco's first thought was  _this is a bomb_. It looked kind of like a miniature Playstation-the first model. A model he did not own. And he was 100% positive he wasn't working on any tech that looked  _remotely_ like this. And maybe he'd been watching too much 24 but-

"Cisco?"

" _Ho_ -ly shit!" The contraption clattered to the floor, and Cisco hopped behind the couch for cover. 

"Cisco," the voice sighed with a level of exasperation that he immediately recognized. 

"Cindy?" he said, slowly climbing back over the couch. The nickname came by accident one day when they were meeting for coffee. And he'd frozen when he said it, because some people were weird about that kind of thing. But the smile she'd given him was small but genuine, so the name stuck. 

"Who else would it be?"

He hadn't seen Cindy in about a week. They'd both been really busy and apparently none of her assignments landed her in his 'quadrant of the multiverse', as she called it. And he was pretty sure Sprint didn't cover across dimensions. 

"I dunno. Maybe like, Commander Spock or Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg because this thing very much does not exist here?"

She made a little sound that he decided to accept as a laugh."You don't have phones like this on your earth?"

He turned the mechanism over in his hand. "No...no we don't." 

She scoffed. "You all claim to be so advanced but you don't have an Intertelehypergram 3000?"

"A whothewhatthefuckogram?" 

"In-ter-te-le-hy-per-gram. 3000."

"I need you to relay to your Earth's inventors that they're bad at naming things." He frowned, "How'd it get into my apartment? Breaking and entering _is_ a crime, you know. And I know how you feel about crime. As do my ribs and face and throat and ba-"

"I didn't break in," she said haughtily. "I opened a breach over your couch." 

"Hence me finding it on my couch. Thanks for leaving a note, by the way. I didn't think I was about to die at all." 

"Anyway," she sighed, "I thought you should have it. It allows Collectors, like me, to be able to communicate with other Collectors when they're on assignment." She hesitated for a second, then said, "But I... _borrowed_...one of the old, bulkier models. So we could talk." 

He let that process. "You stole tech for me?"

He could almost hear her roll her eyes. "I thought maybe you'd wanna tinker around with it. I know you like that kind of stuff, so..." 

He smiled down at the device." _Cynthia Reynolds_ , did you break the law to woo me?"

"You're so annoying."

"I'm just saying, what about honor, about  _code?_ I mean I know you  _miss me_ -"

"You don't miss me?"

"Of course I do," he answered immediately. And he heard her smile through the receiver, wiping out any embarrassment he could have had over the confession in one fell swoop. "When are you gonna be back in my neck of the woods?" 

"Well, Carol said she'd cover for me next week. S'long as I bring her back a couple bags of coffee."

He tutted. 

"Yes, well, dating you bends a  _lot_ of rules." 

He frowned. "And you're okay with that?"  _He_ damn sure was, but if she was putting herself in danger just to see him-

"Like I said: _bends_ the rules. Doesn't break. Don't worry about me," she said softly and he could see so clearly the look she'd give him when she was trying to convince him of something she wasn't too sure of herself. 

They'd been on two official dates, five coffee outings, and their Makeout Counter tallied at 'hella', but that didn't mean he knew everything about her or what she could handle. And it was _really_ good to hear her voice. So, he let it go. For now. "So," he said. "Fight anybody interesting lately?"

He heard her grin. "A dragon."

"Shut the fuck up."

 

* * *

 

"What's with you?"

Cisco looked up from the computer monitor. Caitlin was frowning at him, doing that hands on hips thing she does. "What?"

"You've been all," she wiggled her fingers, "happy lately."

"I'm not allowed to be happy?'

"Yes, of course but you've been like," another wiggling motion, "goofy about it."

Goofy? "Well I did figure out a hair regimen that I'm pretty satisfied with."

"You said that last year."

"Okay but this is a different one," he said. "I mean, watch this." He swung his head to demonstrate. 

She ignored him."Does it have anything to do with where you've been disappearing to for the past month?" He blanched, and a slow sly smile crept onto her face. "Does someone have a  _girrrlfriend?_ " 

"No?" He winced. That was too uncertain.

"Really." She didn't buy it either. 

"I just..." he bit his lip. Cynthia was...a secret. The team already had enough on their plate; everyone was working so hard to save Iris. And Cindy may have left on decent terms with everyone but all 'decent' meant was she didn't kill anyone and likely wouldn't be back to kill anyone. Now probably wasn't the time to break out the 'she was just doing her job you can trust her' speech, even though she _was_ and they  _could._ "I've been thinking about a way to save Iris that might work, but I gotta refine it a bit." Which was true. Cindy  _had_ actually shown him how to cut a speedster from the speedforce. Even if the process did kind of take _everything_ out of him. 

But Caitlin looked unconvinced. "And that's why you've been on cloud 9 lately?"

Okay, he couldn't have been _that_ bad. He shrugged. "Major breakthroughs give me a rush, what can I say?" 

She rolled her eyes, but let it go. 

 

* * *

 

"Oh. Fuck," Cindy panted. "Cisco, holy shit. Holy shit holy shit holy-" Her thighs clamped _hard_ around his head, back taut and arched, before the tension dissipated and she sighed. 

Cisco came up for air, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand."You alright there, babe?"

It took her a while to respond."I knew," she said finally, breathlessly, "all the lollipops, all the pen chewing. I fucking knew it."

He smiled against her hip and pressed his lips to the freckle there. He moved up her body, kissing as he went. He got distracted by her breasts, though, and she sighed when he stopped to suck gently at each nipple.

"Okay, hi there," he said when he finally moved to hover over her. 

"Hey." She still seemed to be kind of catching her breath, which he tried not to be too smug about. 

"So, I can give you a minute," he said, dropping a kiss to her shoulder, "Or, we don't have to do anything else tonight."

She laughed a little. "Nuh-uh." And that was the only warning he got before she hooked her leg around his, and then he was staring up at her. She grinned, bringing her hand up to comb her wild curls away from her face. "Condom?"

He pointed to the bedside table and she nodded. 

She made quick work of ripping the foil wrapper. 

"So, these work the same on your Earth?" he said, voice going tight when she rolled it onto his dick. 

She gave him a weird look, "Yes, Cisco. It's a condom." She licked her hand and stroked him a few times. "You're such a dork." 

"Yeah, I'm the worst," he grunted. She stroked some more. "Jesus Christ, Cindy-you know whenever you're- _fuck, okay_ _._ " 

She sunk down on him slowly, brow furrowed. She was snug, and she was hot and, _fuck_ , she was wet, she was so wet. 

She lifted up slightly before sinking down deeper, then repeated that motion until he'd bottomed out. She sighed. "Okay?"

"Great, awesome, spectacular." She laughed at him. "Just-anytime now."

She bit her lip when started rolling her hips, small strokes at first, and then broader.

"You like this?"

He rolled his eyes."No, I hate it." She clenched around him. " _Fuck,_ " he grit out, "fuck, yes, I like it, holy fuck."

Her smile was cheeky."Good." She leaned forward, pressing her hand to his shoulder as leverage as she picked up her pace. " _Fuck_ ," she groaned softly. 

He slid his hands to her ass, round and firm in his hands, and urged her on. Her eyes were half closed, but every few seconds they'd flutter open like she was trying to make sure he was still doing okay. And she looked so pretty, with her hair going in all different directions, her cheeks flushed a pretty pink. He wanted to tell her so, so he did. And she moaned and rocked her hips harder to meet his. 

"That's it, come on," he murmured, moaning when he felt her muscles flutter around him. 

She licked her lips, letting out a little moan on the next stroke, and he realized he hadn't kissed her much since they started. That just wouldn't do.  

"Babe," he squeezed at her ass to get her attention. She only ground down harder, and he could feel 3/4 of his brain die. He tried again. " _Baby_." 

"Nngh, I'm trying to concentrate," she panted. "Don't distract me."

"Hey, no, I just," he laughed, but his breath hitched when she did a little bounce-roll-swivel move that she seemed _particularly_ proud of. "Cindy, c'mere." He stroked a hand up her back to urge her down. 

She slowed her hips, resting her elbows beside his head so she could support her weight. "What do you want?" she sighed tiredly, flicking a strand of hair out of her face. 

"That's so mean," he pouted. "I just wanted a kiss..." 

She rolled her eyes, but a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. She pressed her lips to his, chaste at first, like she was just humoring him. Then she sighed, mouth softening when he bit at her bottom lip. She cupped his head and licked into his mouth, timing the strokes of her tongue with the slow rock of her hips. 

She pulled back, sucking on his bottom lip and releasing it with a 'pop'. "I feel like I'm really carrying the team, here, Vibe." She emphasized her point with another swivel of her hips. 

He hummed and reached his hand around to thumb at her clit. It was kind of a tight squeeze; their chests were still so close together. But she still gasped into his mouth, rocked with his hand all the same. "Better?"

She didn't answer him, opting to press her face into his neck instead, low moan coming out muffled. 

He kept his thumb in time with her movements, canted his hips up just slightly to meet hers at an angle that-by the way she keened, high and soft and right in his fucking ear-she seemed to like. And then he just...started babbling. He asked her if she liked how it felt, even though she clearly did. Told her how good she felt, how pretty she sounded, how sexy she was and  _fuck baby that's it that's it_. 

Her breath was coming out in harsh pants, now, hips rolling and rolling and rolling almost desperately, and Cisco was gonna have a fucking aneurysm if she didn't come soon.

"Come on, Cindy." He put a little more pressure on her clit. "There you go." 

She let out a strangled little noise and her hand clenched in his hair, body bowing and tensing over him as she rocked herself through it. Her muscles rippled around him, contracting and releasing again and again until the tension faded, and she all but collapsed onto his chest. 

He extracted his arm from between their bodies, waited for her breath to come in even puffs against his skin before he grunted, "Hey, Cindy?"

"Hm?" He felt the tickle of her lashes against his chest when her eyes fluttered open. 

"I'm sorry, I just. I gotta-"he squeezed her hip. 

"Oh!" she said, suddenly more alert. "See this is why you shouldn't have distracted me." She kissed the side of his mouth. "Okay, go." 

He chuckled at the command but pressed his feet into the mattress so he could thrust up into her. It was more than a little frantic, but he tried to move her with the strokes so it wouldn't be too much too fast. Cindy trailed kisses from his mouth to his ear, sucked his earlobe into her mouth with a growl-she fucking _growled_ in his ear, and  _fuck_. He moaned, vision blurring, and he squeezed the softness of her thighs when he made one final thrust into her. 

He sighed into her hair, tracing the sweat at the small of her back as his vision re-focused. And he was suddenly very aware of how hot the room had gotten. Cindy must've felt it too because she rolled off, groaning softly, and flopping on her side next to him. She seemed to still want the illusion of closeness though, because she tossed a leg over his hips.

"Not bad,  _Vibe_ ," she laughed breathlessly. "Next time I'll teach you how to use your powers for the fun stuff."

"I'm gonna die," he groaned, and she laughed again. 

He took the condom off, tied it, tossed it at the bin by the bed. It missed, which was kinda gross. And soon he'd have to deal with that.

He'd have to deal with a lot of things pretty soon. Soon, the sun would rise and he'd have to deal with his friends questioning more and more where he'd been running off to. Soon he'd have step up and do his part in dealing with Savitar, the foreboding future that came with him. Soon he'd have to find a more permanent solution to this _maybe_ -illegal cross-dimension dating thing. 

But right now, he kind of just wanted to make his girlfriend some pizza pockets.  

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments!


End file.
